


Fasttt has created Team Speedy chat

by DemigirlDrew27



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Barry Allen is an Idiot, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Iris West, Bisexual Ralph Dibny, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Humor, M/M, Memes, Pansexual Caitlin Snow, Pansexual Cisco Ramon, Texting, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigirlDrew27/pseuds/DemigirlDrew27
Summary: Uhh a flash chat fic because yes
Relationships: Barry Allen/Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow/Iris West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	1. Team Speedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning

Fasttt has created Team Speedy chat

Fasttt has added Vibin', C.Snow, IrisW, Elong ;)

Fasttt: we finally have a chat!!

Vibin': Barry WHAT THE FUCK??

C.Snow: Oh no.

IrisW: eww proper punctuation 

IrisW: also Barry WHAT THE FUCK??

Fasttt: WE NEED A GROUPCHAT LEAVE ME ALONE

Vibin': NO WE DON'T REMEMBER LAST TIME YOU SPED INTO A TREE TRYING TO TYPE

Fasttt: IT WON'T HAPPEN THIS TIME I PROMISE!!!

Elong ;): oohhh this sounds like fun!!

C.Snow: Someone get me outta here. I'm too pure for this.

IrisW: NO suffer like the rest of us!!

C.Snow: Please!! I'll bake cookies!

Vibin': EVERYONE TO CAITS HOUSE FOR COOKIES

Fasttt: LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN EGG!!!

Elong ;): YOURE AN ACTUAL SPEEDSTER FUCK OFF!!

IrisW: CISCO COME GET ME IM AT JITTERS!!!

Vibin': SUFFER BY YOURSELF WEST

IrisW: WHAT THE FUCK I WANT COOKIES THO!! Y'ALL BETTER SAVE ME SOME!!

Fasttt: get here faster iris

IrisW: YOU FUCKER!

Elong ;): CAIT COME UNLOCK YOUR WINDOW I WANT COOKIES

C.Snow: HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW WHICH ONE IS MINE

Vibin': How did you get here so fast???

Elong ;): I got skillsssss

IrisW: plzzz guysss I'm desperate for cookiesss

Fasttt: hold on be there in a flash ;)

C.Snow: Shut up.

Fasttt: ;))

Vibin': Barry

Fasttt: ;))))

IrisW: BARTHOLOMEW!

Fasttt: right, on it

C.Snow: I still haven't left this chat yet

Elong ;): something tells me you won't

Vibin': get off the chat and monitor the cookiesss

Elong ;): yall are literally across the room from eachother

C.Snow: And?? You're literally right next to me so shut your face!

Fasttt: ooohhh drama!!

IrisW: HURRY UP WITH GETTING YOUR COFFEE I WANT COOKIESS!

Fasttt: ITS NOT MY FAULT THE LINE IS LONG!

Vibin': hold on Iris I'm omw

Fasttt: HEY! 

IrisW: ITS YOUR FAULT YOU WANTED TO STOP FOR COFFEE

C.Snow: She's right, hurry up Allen.

IrisW: thanks gorgeous

Fasttt: you can't tell me to hurry up I'm the flash

Elong ;): gorgeous????

Fasttt: I'm feeling the gay up in this jitters tonight

Vibin': you're literally the most disaster gay on this earth so shut up

Fasttt: disaster bi*

C.Snow: COOKIES ARE DONE!!

Fasttt: SHIT! HOLD ON!

Vibin': HURRY UP YOU ROTTEN EGG

Fasttt: FUCK YOU

Vibin': YOU WOULD LIKE ME TOO WOULDN'T YOU

Elong ;): WHOAH CAITLINS IN THIS CHAT GUYS

IrisW: LETS KEEP IT PURE FOR CAIT BOYSS

C.Snow: I AM RIGHT HERE!!

Fasttt: DID Y'ALL LOCK THE DOOR WTF??

C.Snow: You can phase?????

Fasttt: oh shit u right


	2. New Years??????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years parties and crushes

IrisW: GUYS!!!! 2020 IS LITERALLY TOMORROW!!!!!

C.Snow: Anybody got any new year resolutions?

Fasttt: uhh not really

Vibin': maybe yours should be to stop running into trees

Fasttt: okay first of all I WAS WALKING THIS TIME

Fasttt: and it's not my fault that a cute guy winked at me

Elong ;): okay but that's a mood

C.Snow: I'm not going to say mood but yeah

IrisW: yeah I felt that

Vibin': great to know that we're all disasters here

Elong;): ANYWAYS my new years goal is to get a significant other

Fasttt: YESS!!! 

Vibin': pause are we all single here??

C.Snow: Yeah.

IrisW: yep

Fasttt: yes, sadly

Vibin': damn rip us 

Elong ;): we're all not have anyone to kiss to bring in the new year

Fasttt: well Iris could have someone...

IrisW: SHUT YOUR MOUTH BARTHOLOMEW

Vibin': ohh does Iris have a crush??

Elong ;): 👀

Fasttt: 👀

Vibin': 👀

C.Snow: 👀

IrisW: *gasps* CAITLIN NOT YOU TOO!!

IrisW: and whatever I'm not spilling who it is

Fasttt: you suck

IrisW: you want me to tell them who you have a crush on??

Fasttt: uhh no no we're all good here...

Vibin': 👀

Elong ;): 👀

C.Snow: 👀

Elong ;): hold up let me get some popcorn

Fasttt: THERE IS NO NEED FOR ANY POPCORN RIGHT NOW NOTHING IS HAPPENING

C.Snow: Oh you're crushing hard!!

IrisW: oh yeah he is!!!

Fasttt: ughhh I hate you all

Vibin': hey so uhh,,, you guys wanna have a new years party at S.T.A.R.???

Fasttt: YESS!! I'll bring and help set up the decorations!!

Elong ;): I'll bring drinks!! 

IrisW: I'll bring food!!

C.Snow: I'll also help set up decorations!

Vibin': Great!! And I've got the music!!

Vibin': Team Flash New Years Party is a go!!!!


	3. Corona Virus Can't Stop Team Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im bored and practicing social distancing and i don't know whats gonna happen in this fic and in real life lol

Fasttt: im so confused??

IrisW: why? 

Fasttt: crime rates are still up, even though we're all supposed to be at home

Fasttt: like i just had to send an amateur robber to ccpd this morning

Vibin': people are idiots barr, we know this 

Elong ;): wait whats happening? 

Elong ;): im still hungover from our new years party lol

Vibin': THE NEW YEARS PARTY THAT WE HAD IN JANUARY ITS MARCH RALPH 

Elong ;): really? huh insane 

Vibin': if the corona virus doesn't kill him ill do it myself

Elong ;): lol whats the corona virus??

IrisW: oh wow, turn on the news ralph, like any news station.

Elong ;): im kidding guys i know what covid 19 is, just trying to add some humor to make everyones day brighter

Fasttt: thanks ralph, thats kinda sweet

IrisW: hey where's Cait? 

Vibin': oh she got bored so shes making a cure for the corona virus

Fasttt: SHES DOING WHAT NOW???

Vibin': yeah, like four days in Frost got annoyed that they couldn't go out and talk to anyone so Frost basically bullied Cait into making a cure which is what shes doing right now

IrisW: sjkfhera;oeg thats hot

IrisW: sorry, don't know why I did that, im a top

Fasttt: lol sure jan

Vibin': ,,,, what?? can someone explain what that was??

Elong ;): #irisisabottom2k20

Fasttt: #irisisabottom2k20

Vibin': #irisisabottom2k20

IrisW: i despise all of you

Vibin': sure jan

Fasttt: i wonder if Cait needs any help with covid 19 cure

C.Snow: Hey guys, I finished the cure. Barry I'm going to need your help to give it out to people.

Vibin': welp theres your answer

Fasttt: happy to help, lets kill a virus team flash!!!

Elong ;): damn, and i kinda liked being isolated

IrisW: sure jan

Elong ;): why are we all using this meme rn??? im actually confused

C.Snow: Hold on, Iris is a bottom??

C.Snow: sweet...

IrisW: IM SORRY WHAT??

IrisW: also im a switch fyi

C.Snow: I don't wanna say it but

C.Snow: sure jan

IrisW: CAITLIN NOT YOU TOO!!!

IrisW: also what do you mean by sweet???

C.Snow: uhhhh,,,, i gotta go help save lives byeeeee!!!!

IrisW: ????????


	4. Pride Month!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its pride month and Team Flash has to celebrate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride babes!! Also love how I'm posting this on June 30th, really sexy of me to wait until the end of pride month.

Fasttt: sooo 

Fasttt: we all going to ccpride this year??

Vibin': yeah 

IrisW: yeah

Elong ;): yeah 

C.Snow: Yes. Do we have a game plan? Like are we all going to meet up or?

Fasttt: of course we're all going to meet up

IrisW: Joe says that we can all meet up over there before going to the parade and I can do makeup for anyone that wants it

Vibin': sweet also im down for some makeup this year

C.Snow: Oh! Me too!!

Elong ;): the parade is in a couple of days right?

Fasttt: yeah

IrisW: I'm really excited to go oh and wally said that he'll swing by sometime during the parade too

Fasttt: do you guys think Flash should make a guest appearance??

Vibin': you wanna come out as The Flash?

Fasttt: i think so

Fasttt: i haven't done so yet because we've been so busy in previous years but i think it'll be fun to do

IrisW: If you wanna do it I say go for it, we'll all be right there with you

C.Snow: Yeah, you have our full support Barry.

Vibin': yep

Elong ;): yeah

Fasttt: aww, thanks guys, now the real question is how should I do it

Elong ;): good question

C.Snow: I really do despise how none of you use proper capitalization and grammar in your texts.

Eong ;): sucks to suck Snow

C.Snow: *insert eye rolling emoji*

IrisW: why didn't you just put the emoji??

C.Snow: Reasons

Vibin': its cause she didn't feel like going to find the emoji 

C.Snow: No it's not! Shut up, Ramon!

Fasttt: I FIGURED IT OUT!!

IrisW: sweet, you gonna tell us?

Fasttt: nope

Fasttt: It'll be a surprise.

Vibin': i don't like the sound of that

C.Snow: Is it wrong to be scared?

IrisW: no, i'm scared too

Fasttt: oh relax all of you

Fasttt: it'll be fine

Elong ;): last time you said that I ended up on fire

Fasttt: and??

Fasttt: you're fine now

Vibin': I hope ccpride is ready for whatever you have in store

Fasttt: :)

* * *

Elong ;): Hey Snow, the face paint you got on looks great

C.Snow: Thanks! It matches the eye shadow Iris put on me earlier

Vibin': Ahh, good times

Vibin': it was fun watching you blush while Iris was doing your makeup

C.Snow: Shut up, Ramon!!

IrisW: hey did you guys see where Barry went??

C.Snow: No, think it's time for the Flash to show up?

IrisW: yeah, probably.

Vibin': holy shit

Elong ;): you guys see him up too up on the top of that float

Vibin': HE SPRY PAITNED MY SUIT THE BI COLORSD

C.Snow: At least it's for a good cause??

IrisW: yeah, listen to everyone cheering for him

Elong ;): not gonna lie the suit looks good

Vibin': THATS THE PROBLEM HE LOOKS TOO GOOD!!!!

Vibin': I CAN"T HANDLE THIS!!

C.Snow: At least I'm not the only one who's had a pansexual panic attack today.

Vibin': SHUT UP SNOW!!

IrisW: hey lets go join him!!

Elong ;): Yeah!!

Vibin': I hope he knows that he's gonna have to clean his suit

C.Snow: I thought it was yours??

Vibin': we share it but he's gonna clean it after today


	5. Team Flash Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary? I don't know her. 
> 
> no seriously, I don't.

Fasttt: ..... 

Fasttt: guyysss 

Fasttt: hey guysss

Fasttt: can y'all believe that i'm the flash 

Fasttt: like thats crazy 

Fasttt: i got struck by lightning and survived 

Fasttt: you can't tell me that thats not cool 

Vibin': Barry, it's 2 am why 

Fasttt: I can't sleep so now im texting you guys

Vibin': also did you just use y'all seriously?

Fasttt: ... don't judge me

Vibin': go to bed Barry

Fasttt: can't 

Fasttt: what about you why aren't you in bed? 

Vibin': working on a project

Vibin': and now you're distracting me so go to bed

Fasttt: no you

Vibin': barry 

Fasttt: no 

IrisW: HOW ABOUT THE BOTH OF YOU GO TO BED AND STOP SPAMMING THE CHATT!!! 

IrisW: SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!! 

C.Snow: What she said. 

Elong ;): aw you two are no fun

Fasttt: look we're all awke now!

Fasttt: *awake

C.Snow: no we're not i'm going to bed 

IrisW: *gasp* caitlin didn't captialize her text 

Elong ;): and she didn't put a punctuation mark at the end of it! 

Vibin': screenshotted!! 

Vibin': no but like y'all are distracting me i gotta finish this later!!

Fasttt: noo come back

Fasttt: you have to send us all the screenshot! 

IrisW: you know you could just take one of your own right Bar 

Fasttt: shhhh im trying to get him to come back 

Vibin': okay there sent now good byee 

C.Snow: Seriously guys? This isn't that big of a deal. 

Elong ;): aw she's back to normal now 

C.Snow: Everyone go to bed, now.

Fasttt: but i still can't sleep 

IrisW: you know what this calls for? 

Fasttt: Sleepover?!

IrisW: Sleepover!! 

Elong ;): Sleepover? 

IrisW: yeah whenever one of us couldn't sleep we would go to eachothers rooms and have a sleepover 

Fasttt: they were a lot of fun! except the part when we would get caught by Joe and get into a lot of trouble but still worth it every time! 

Fasttt: hey what if we made this a Team Flash sleepover?? 

Elong ;): i mean i'm down but isn't cait already asleep and cisco back working? 

C.Snow: Actually, I'm not sleeping. You guys' text messages keep waking me up. 

IrisW: I would say just put your phone on mute but youre already here and now your not leaving! You can't opt out of this one Snow! 

C.Snow: Fine. I wan't planning on it anyway. 

Elong ;): uh huh 

Fasttt: now all we need is Cisco!! 

C.Snow: If he's working I doubt he'll anwser any of these text messages now.

Fasttt: i'll call him then 

Vibin': BARTHOLOMEW STOP CALLING ME PLEASE 

Vibin': he called me like six times in a row back to back 

Fasttt: just be glad i didn't superspeed over there

Vibin': so what'd i miss? 

IrisW: we're having a sleepover, wanna join?? 

Vibin': ehh i got all this work to do it'll take me longer if i put it off anymore 

Fasttt: you'll see me in my pajamas, Cisco 

Vibin': sold 

IrisW: what?? That's it?? 

IrisW: you know he wears like oversized t-shirts and sweatpants to bed right? 

Elong ;): whipped 

Vibin': Barry looks cute no matter what he's wearing 

Vibin': I DID NOT SEND THAT THAT WAS NEVER SENT 

C.Snow: This screenshot I have says otherwise 

Vibin': oh that's cold Snow 

Fasttt: Okay! My place is all set up everyone get here in like 20 minutes or i'm starting without you 

Vibin': 20 minutes?? I'm still at star! 

C.Snow: You do realize you can open breaches right? 

Vibin': oh yeah 

IrisW: wow, a guy thinks about his crush in pajamas one time and forgets all brain function 

Vibin': shut up!!! 

C.Snow: Whipped 

Elong ;): hey y'all joining us or not?? 

Fasttt: yeah we've got a bunch of Disney movies pulled up 

C.Snow: Almost there guys. 

IrisW: hey Ramon, wanna pick me up 

Vibin': sure thing West

Elong ;): let the team flash sleepover begin!


	6. Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Vibin': Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Vibin': WAKE UP ITS HALLOWEEN 

Vibin': HELLOO??? 

Vibin': WAKE UP WE HAVE TO CELEBRATE THE BEST HOLIDAYYE VER

Vibin': *ever

Vibin': wake up heteros 

Fasttt: HETEROS????????

Fasttt: MEEE????

Fasttt: a het, i could never 

Fasttt: cisco don't ever disrepect me like that ever again 

IrisW: damn, not the hetero dissing 

IrisW: also ^^ 

IrisW: don't you ever do that again 

IrisW: disgraceful 

Elong ;): disgusting 

C.Snow: Dishonorable. 

Vibin': at least now you're all awake :) 

IrisW: false 

Vibin': :( 

Vibin': we have to celebrate halloween!! 

Elong ;): Oh yeah!! I forgot that was today! 

Vibin': HOW??? 

C.Snow: You gonna decorate the labs this year? 

Vibin': Already done 

Vibin': also Barry be careful, theres a lotta fog in the cortex, and just everywhere in general so try not to run over one of the fog machines 

Vibin': or you know trip or something 

Fasttt: got it 

Vibin': Also i set up the lounge with a huge movie projector so we can watch horror movies tonight!! 

Elong ;): Cool! Ill be there

IrisW: me too! 

Fasttt: yeah ofc ill be there 

C.Snow: Sure, why not? 

Vibin': I also have snacks and drinks prepared for tonight 

Fasttt: Cisco, how long have you been planning this???? 

Vibin': ....... 

Vibin': Don't worry about it Bartholomew 

C.Snow: He has a closet full of halloween supplies and decorations, he's been ready for months. 

Vibin': Caitlin!! 

Elong ;): damn 

Vibin': SHut up! I just really like halloween okay! 

Fasttt: no, it's okay, it's pretty cute actually 

Vibin': ....... 

IrisW: cisco.exe has stopped working 

Vibin': IM FINE 

C.Snow: Oh my god Cisco. 

C.Snow: I just walked into Star Labs 

C.Snow: How long did it take you to decorate all of this? 

Vibin': Don't worry about it 

Vibin': But if you must know the most sleep ive goten was 4 hours 

C.Snow: Cisco!! 

Vibin': WhAT?? 

Vibin': I promise ill take a nap before the movie party starts!! 

IrisW: Ill hold you to that 

Vibin': fine... 

IrisW: speaking of sleep, i'm going to go and do that now 

Fasttt: noo it's almost 8 anyways theres no point in going to sleep now

IrisW: you say that but... 

Fasttt: don't make me speed over there 

IrisW: ughhh 

C.Snow: Is this what it's like to have siblings?

Vibin': yes 

IrisW: yes 

Fasttt: yeah 

Elong ;): must suck 

Vibin': YOU KNOW WHAT ALSO sUCKS 

Vibin': THE FACT THAT YOU GUYS ARENT HERE TO APPRECIaTE My DECORATING

Elong ;): thought he was gonna say something else for a minute 

C.Snow: Shut up Ralph. Also, I'm here. 

Vibin': You don't count 

Fasttt: We'll be there in a couple of minutes Cisco 

IrisW: chill dude, we've got all day to appreciate the long hours you took to decorate and set up the lounge 

Elong ;): and we've also got all night to party 

C.Snow: Actually, Cisco might not make it all night. 

Vibin': YOU KNOW WHAT SNOW 

C.Snow: What Mr. 4 hours of sleep? 

Fasttt: damn 

Fasttt: Also, me and Iris are here 

IrisW: actually im here against my will 

Fasttt: no youre not

IrisW: debatable 

Elong ;): Cisco im almost there, i promise ill be more excited about celebrating halloween with you 

Vibin': yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love how I only ever post on holidays anyways, love y'all happy Halloween!


End file.
